Rue du Chocolat
by Scripturiens
Summary: Sólo se necesita amor, y un poco de chocolate de vez en cuando. [Actividad "Fic de fics" del foro "Proyecto 1-8] [Taiora] [AU]


**Disclaimer:** Digimon no es de mi propiedad.

 _Para Freyja, con cariño._

* * *

En días cómo aquel, no sabe cómo se soportan. El frío es terrible, y en el apartamento reina un silencio sepulcral. Han pasado seis días, cinco horas y, si su reloj no se equivoca, treinta segundos desde la última vez que la vio. Más o menos, cree; Taichi nunca ha sido de los que cuentan.

Excepto con ella.

Ha contado la circunferencia de sus caderas, las cuarenta y siete pecas que se esparcen como estrellas en el cielo de sus hombros, pecho y rostro. Los discos de su columna, y los centímetros que debe agacharse (ocho) y ella alzarse (diez), para que sus labios color carmín se encuentren con los suyos y que, al fin, suspiren juntos. Sus ojos de un indescriptible marrón buscan el cajón tercero a la derecha de su cama, y se pasa las manos por el cabello antes de gritar con una almohada sobre la boca.

En el séptimo día, cuando cree no poder soportarlo más, sale de casa directo a la chocolatería.

.

Cinco días antes de la fatídica fecha, se encuentra a sí mismo parando con frecuencia en la joyería de la esquina.

Es una tontería, lo sabe, porque nunca le han gustado las joyas y no sabría realmente como comprar alguna. ¿Cómo se escoge una cadena, un dije? Las esmeraldas son lindas, pero también los rubíes. Los brazaletes en perlas, oro blanco, plata, bronce, jade, lapis lazuli ... tantas cosas que ver, tanto de dónde escoger, y de repente, Taichi no puede respirar.

—¡Joven!

—¡No quiero nada! — chilla, desproporcionadamente agudo.

—Está bien pero ... ¿nos devuelve la pulsera?

.

Con el desmayo de las hojas a través de la ventana, se sienta por las tardes a tomar el té y soñar despierta. Está usando su sweater favorito, un verde olivo suave, de casimir (nada más y nada menos), que vino a sus manos a través de Mimi. Es una pena que sea tan hermoso y ella lo desperdicie quedándose en casa, pero hace frío y las piernas se le resisten al esfuerzo cuando la temperatura baja menos diez.

El teléfono timbra tres veces, se va al buzón de voz después de la segunda. Hace caso omiso de los mensajes y da la vuelta a una página de su revista.

El té, ya frío, sabe amargo.

Voltea a ver el paquete de _Godiva_ en el diván, casi vacío.

Siempre es lo mismo.

.

Cada cierto tiempo en la vida de Taichi, sucede algo que lo descoloca. Ha sido su graduación, la expectativa del futuro, la crisis del cuarto de siglo, un empleo nuevo, y su relación con Sora. A veces, los obstáculos son grandes pero el camino es claro; Taichi sabe qué debe hacer para contrarrestarlos. Pero a veces la vida es más lista, y todos los caminos alternos son igual de confusos.

Tres días después del evento-que-potencialmente-le-cambió-la-vida, se encuentra acostado en el tatami con los ojos cerrados. Aún no puede olvidar su rostro al ver el anillo resplandeciente en su dedo, las lágrimas de Mimi, la sonrisa de Yamato.

 _El anillo, el anillo, el anillo._

Extiende su mano hacia el techo, y se pregunta cuánto pesará una banda de matrimonio en su corazón.

.

Es tarde y las únicas luces que están encendidas en su edificio, son las suyas. Busca alguna indicación de que hay alguien en casa, pero nadie llega a recibirla y Sora, cansada, deja su valija en la entrada de la sala.

Taichi se encuentra en la habitación, dormido. Ella sonríe y, sin cambiarse la ropa (ya habrá tiempo para vestirse-des y cosas, otras), se acuesta a su lado. El sueño la arropa dulcemente, como el beso de la primera nevada en Kioto, convirtiendo la ciudad entera en una postal navideña.

Las luces en Tokio se encienden, y apagan, y el mundo duerme.

.

En una semana, la ciudad se ha transformado. Ha dejado atrás la melancolía del otoño y el invierno llega con paso fuerte. Sora ha cumplido veinticinco años, la fiesta engrandecida por el reciente compromiso y la felicidad más compartida que nunca.

Taichi se sienta a su lado, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Es ahora, o nunca.

—Mírate nada más —dice— la edad te va bien, Takenouchi.

— _Sé como el vino,_ dice Mimi. Le he tomado la palabra.

—Muy prudente —comenta Taichi.

—Eso pensé.

El objeto de su conversación es visible desde su lugar en el bar; usa un vestido color blanco y ríe con las mejillas rosadas, una mano sosteniendo su champán y la otra de la mano de su prometido-príncipe-azul-amante-de-mil-amores.

—Se ven felices, ¿no?

Hace una mueca, un sonido atrapado en la base de su garganta. El compromiso le ha caído de perlas, pero a Taichi le ha entrado un cierto recelo al verlo tan sonriente, tan maduro, nunca-más-feliz.

—La ama, y lo sabes —Sora dice, rodando sus ojos.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado que esa serías tú?

—No realmente —ríe—, no desde que era una niña.

—Pero lo has pensado.

Se encoge de hombros, tomando un trago. Lo mira divertida.

—El otro año cumpliré 26.

—Una edad perfectamente respetable.

—¿Para casarse?

—O no hacerlo.

— _Ahhh_.

—Ven, vamos a bailar.

.

Cuando sale de la ducha, hay una caja pequeña a su lado de la cama. La calefacción está encendida pero de repente, siente que la sangre se le hace hielo.

—Tengo algo que darte.

—¿Taichi...?

Taichi la observa desde la puerta de la habitación, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Sora la toma entre sus finos dedos, sin saber si verlo a él o a la linda cajita en sus manos. La abre y adentro hay...

—Chocolate.

Una tableta larga, y a lo largo un brazalete de perlas de río que combina perfectamente con el vestido que Mimi ha elegido para sus damas. Sora, limpiando el comienzo de alguna lágrima traicionera en sus ojos, ríe.

—Mejor suerte a la próxima, Takenouchi.

—Creo que te odio.

—Es chocolate —dice Taichi, muy serio—. ¿Qué más podrías pedir?

* * *

 **Notas:** El fic está basado en ' _Bueno, al menos tengo chocolate'_ , asumiendo que el cacao tiene un efecto catártico en Taichi desde aquel entonces. Su actitud tan ansiosa tiene más que ver con el hecho de que Yamato se casa, que Mimi lo hace feliz, y que Sora y él tienen algo bueno, algo duradero, y que quiere-posiblemente tener lo que sus amigos también han encontrado.

¡Espero te guste, Frey!


End file.
